


Lugar desolado

by kasomicu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autolesión, Bullying, M/M, Scorbus, leve angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Palabra: EgoFandom: Harry PotterResumen: Scorpius sufría las represalias de ser un hijo de un ex mortífago en Hogwarts, mientras que Albus era juzgado por los familiares e hijos de mortífagos, ambos habían perdido la esperanza hasta que se encontraron.Advertencias: Autolesiones y bullying.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 10





	Lugar desolado

Su padre durante su vida le había enseñado que no importaba cuánto daño le hiciera la gente, que debía mantener la frente en alto, y nunca mostrarse frágil, porque de ser así, utilizarían sus debilidades en su contra.

Sin embargo, Scorpius no podía mantenerse siempre fuerte. Y Myrtle presenciaba cómo el muchacho lloraba en su baño abandonado, pareciéndole un poco poético que padre e hijo encontrasen el mismo lugar de desahogo.

Scorpius maldecía la escuela y lo manchado de su apellido, porque aquello lo volvía blanco de innumerables abusos. Que encerrarlo en los cubículos, lanzarle rictumsempras y hacerle vomitar babosas, no querían formar grupos con él, y si lo hacían era porque le exigían los maestros y le ponían trabas para que tuviese la menor nota.

Incluso de otros salones le incordíaban, y el ego con que lo habían formado en casa estaba herido, sintiéndose menos que nada, acudiendo al baño de Myrtle para que no vieran su fragilidad, pero sin sentirse fuerte ni cuando deja de llorar.

Scorpius presiona la navaja contra su muñeca, haciendo un recorrido vertical hasta el pliegue de su brazo, sabe que no es lo suficientemente profundo como para que se desangre y muera, pero sí lo bastante para que su cabeza se enfocara en la sangre brotando de su piel blancuzca, y el tenue dolor físico disminuyera el emocional.

Un sonido fuerte lo desestabiliza y por inercia pone su brazo bajo el caño abierto para que se escurriera la sangre. Viendo de reojo el origen del ruido, encontrándose con Potter tirado en el suelo con moratones y un labio roto.

Sin considerar su reciente brazo autolesionado, se acercó a auxiliarle, no era su amigo, pero compartían clases y era un alumno neutral que no buscaba conflictos.

Lo que sí tenía conocimiento Scorpius era que algunos hijos de mortífagos o familiares de ellos, se desquitaban con él por ser el menor de los Potter en Hogwarts, sin contar a la niña que la mayoría veía como hermana de Rose. Había oído que Albus no quería que su hermano lo apoyase porque se sentía autosuficiente, no obstante, al verle herido así notaba que no era muy cierto.

-Ven, párate apoyándote en mí -pidió Scorpius, tomándolo por el talle, el moreno gimió de dolor pero puso de su parte, dejando que lo acerque al lavadero.

Scorpius le ayudó a que se lavara, después que escupiera sangre en el lavabo, le miró el brazo.

-Estás sangrando tú también -afirmó Albus. Scorpius se paralizó, y tapó su corte, en vano, debido a que su mano no abarcaba todo.

Miró hacia Albus con la vergüenza marcada en el rostro por sus autolesiones, buscaba algún atisbo de desaprobación en los ojos verdes de su contrario pero eran límpidos y llenos de preocupación.

-Fue... Un accidente -respondió Scorpius a una pregunta no formulada.

-Vamos los dos a la enfermería, ¿estás bien con eso? -cuestionó Albus, mirándole un poco dudoso, el rubio podía adivinar que era porque no quería incomodarlo y le sorprendía en demasía que alguien desconocido intentase ayudarle incluso necesitando más atención que él mismo.

Asintió y juntos fueron a la enfermería, con un sonido de fondo de aplausos y chillidos de Myrtle.

Scorpius era consciente de que debería dar muchas explicaciones pero, al sentir el peso de Albus contra suyo porque estaba débil, de algún modo se sentía más fuerte y no le importaba lo demás.


End file.
